User blog:FanofRPGs/Dominus
Summary Dabbling in forbiden sorcery destroyed Tuoni's body, leaving only the vengeance-seeking phantasm known as Dominus. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possbily 4-B | 2-A Name: Tuoni, Dominus Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Former lord of order, vengeful phantasm Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Telepathy, Illusion Creation, Intangibility, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (High-Mid), Energy Projection, Energy Absorption, Dimensional Travel, Teleportation, Cosmic Awareness, Flight Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Solar System level physically (Stated that while he succeeds at reality warping, he is no slouch physically and fought Superman hand-to-hand) | Multiverse level+ with his illusion abilities (Can create and manipulate countless diverse realities that are extremely vivid to the point where Superman believes he has been in them his whole life. Able to threaten Kismet, a cosmic entity) Speed: Unknown, possibly Massively Faster Than Light+ (Fought Superman hand-to-hand) | Possibly Omnipresent with his illusion abilities (Has absolute control over his illusions and artificial realms and can manipulate and change it anywhere and anyway he wants) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Solar System Class | Unknown Durability: Unknown, possibly Solar System level physically (Took hits from Superman) | Multiverse level+ with his illusion abilities (Absolutely untouchable and undefeatable in his realms and illusions as he can change his nature and durability on a whim) Stamina: Unknown Range: Multiversal Intelligence: Very high, managed to evenly match Superman in skill in hand-to-hand combat and trick the whole world into believing he was Superman Standard Tactics: Dominus relies heavily on his reality warping and illusion abilities. Without that he relies on his still impressive physical prowess. Weaknesses: Dominus' reality warping abilities relies and needs a conscious mind to draw thoughts and memories of to create his realm. Without his target being conscious, his reality warping magic is effectively negated and must rely on his physical strength. Feats: *Can create infinite realities and illusions which are so convincing Superman believes he's lived in them the whole time *Scared and threatened Kismet's life with his powers *Even physically could be evenly matched with Superman *His physical strength, in conjunction with his reality warping, nearly won out against Superman with Torquasm Vo Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Reality Warping: Dominus can create false realities out of illusions by preying upon the conscious mind. These illusions are so vivid and realistic the illusion of the phantom zone projector actually works. *Shapeshifting Key: Physical | With reality warping Magic Note: Superman only managed to fight on even ground against Dominus with the use of Torquasm Vo which effectively negated his reality warping abilities by putting Superman into the unconscious "Theta State," which answered Dominus' need to prey on conscious minds. Before mastering Torquasm Vo, throughout the Dominus Effect storyline, Superman was at the mercy of Dominus and constantly toyed with and tortured across several realities. Superman even with Torquasm Vo in Superman: King of the World still struggled against Dominus and had to resolve to banishing him into the Phantom Zone. Superman does not scale to Dominus' reality warping abilities, and if he did it would be an outlier Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts